6 AM
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU. Una noche de borrachera y a la mañana siguiente Elsa Frozen no recuerda lo que sucedió ¿Quien es esa pelirroja que amanecio en su cama y de la cual no recuerda el nombre? Elsanna of course ¡Sirvanse Chicos!


**Disclaimer: Frozen pertenece a Disney no es mio u.u**

 **Pairing: Elsanna Of Course!**

 **Mi primer fic de esta pareja, no sean muy duros conmigo. Siempre se me da escribir fics con las canciones más malas del universo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

— **Dialogos de Elsa** —

— _Dialogos de Ana_ —

 **Que son parte de la canción que lleva por titulo este fic y es de farruko y J Balvin aunque sea mala**

 **Whatssaps.**

 **Advertencia: femslash y cosas que fomentan el alcoholismo ¡No hagan lo segundo!**

 **Disfruten de su lectura y vayan por unas buenas palomitas. ;)**

* * *

El despertador no sono esa mañana, ella tenia por costumbre apagarlo en cuanto lo hacia, toco el botón en donde el reloj dejaba de sonar ¡Un momento!

El despertador...

NO...

Sono...

La joven rubia se levanto de un salto de su cama, fue una mala elección. una punzada de dolor asalto su cabeza.

—Nunca más vuelvo a beber— murmuro antes de levantarse otra vez e ir a la ducha. Lo que no observó fue a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama y que dormia profundamente.

Por más que tratara de relajarse no lo conseguia, algo había pasado la noche anterior pero no recordaba que.

 _—_ _¿Estás lista?_ _—_ _pregunto un joven rubio de ojos cafés a su amiga._

 _—_ _Recuerdame porque somos amigos_ _—_ _dijo con monotonia mientras salia del carro de su acompañante ajustando ese vestido azul que la hacia ver sexy y provocativa se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo del automovil y entro en la discoteca del momento._

Salio de la ducha dispuesta a cambiarse, del clóset saco su uniforme de siempre: blusa blanca con falda negra. Al darse la vuelta casi grita del susto pero afortunadamente logro contenerse: En SU cama había una joven pelirroja desnuda que definitivamene no conocia.

Miro como su celular vibraba y se movia hasta casi caerse de la mesa en la que estaba, lo agarro con velocidad y mientras se vestia abrio su Whatssap. Una foto de su carro aparado en el patio trasero de la casa de su amigo.

— Ahi fue a parar mi automovil— dijo y antes de que pudiera preveerlo la otra joven abrio los ojos.

.

.

.

.

Ella era una wannabe tenia veintíun años, soltera un departamento ,bisexual, le encantaba pasear e ir a la discoteca de vez en cuando, en donde al ritmo de la música conocia gente, ligaba, y movia su cabellera roja y...otras partes de su cuerpo.

—Ahi fue a llegar mi auto— esa voz la saco del sueño en el que estaba. Miro a su interlocutor a los ojos: Era una chica, vestida como ejecutiva y tenia puesta la mirada en el teléfono no la había notado aún, bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo ¡Estaba desnuda! quiso gritar en vez de eso se vistio rápidamente importandole poco el éspectaculo que estaba dando.

 _—_ _Es la última vez Ana...que vengo contigo a esta clase de lugares_ _—_ _refunfuñaba un castaño a su amiga mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta de esta._

 _—_ _¡Te vassss a diivertiiir Wesssstterguard!— gritaba la pelirroja balancéandose como borracha._

 _—_ _¡Callate de una vez! ¡Entremos antes de que alguien me vea contigo!—y a rastras fue llevada al club en donde estaban una rubia y su amigo._

El Whatssap vibro debajo de la almohada ya vestida la joven lo abrio y quiso reir en el acto.

 **Mira quien amancecio conmigo anoche** ¬ ¬.Su amigo Hans le enviaba una foto de un joven fornido desnudo y dormido en su cama.

 **Ve el lado bueno por lo menos pescaste algo anoche XD**. troleó su amiga pero no recibio respuesta.

—¡MierdaTenia que enviar esto a Monsieur Phantome*!— solto la otra chica con consternación. ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente.

.

.

.

.

La rubia solto una maldicion sobre un documento que tenia que enviar y su mirada se cruzo con la de la otra joven.

¡Rayos! ¿Que se hacía/decía en estas situaciones? Gritar, decir "hola" hechar a patadas a la otra persona, buscar respuestas.

 **—** **Y aún no recuerdo lo que sucedió ayer ¿Quisiera saber cual es tu nombre mujer?** **—** pregúnto la ejecutiva alzando una ceja.

 _—_ _Me llamo Ana. Pero que clase de rumba cojimos anoche, no recuerdo lo que sucedio...¿Elsa?_ — la joven rio y vio el gafete en donde decia "Elsa Frozen vicepresidenta"

 **—** **¿Pero que horas son? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Porque mi carro esta en la casa de otra persona?** — pregunto Elsa.

 _—_ _Son las siete_ _—_ contesto Ana y se encogio de hombros no sabia que contestar a las otras dos incognitas.

 _—_ **Pero que confusión, creo que cometí un error .Y mezcle los tragos y una pastillitas de color** _—_ Se mortifico la rubia

 _—_ _Que sentimiento creo que tenia un medicamento_ _._ _De esos que te noquean duro contra el pavimento_ _Que sentimiento creo que tenia un medicamento_ _—_ _murmuro la pelirroja._

 _—_ **Ya no me acuerdo de nada, no tengo nada en la mente .Solo que estaba tomando mucho ron con aguardiente** _—_ se excuso Elsa es decir...esto le pasa a cualquiera pero ¿Porque a ella?

 _—_ _Rumbiando en la disco estaba prendido el ambiente .Ese es mi único recuerdo hasta donde estuve consciente_ _—_ recordo Ana, la verdad no tenia nada más en la mente.

 ** _—_** **Se acababa la botella y de camino ya venia** _—_ seguia recordando Elsa...¿Hasta donde habia llegado la noche anterior?  
 _—Hans_ _me estaba hablando y no sabia lo que decía_ _—Ana seguia presentando los hechos de lo que había pasado ayer sin encontrar conexión._  
 _—_ _ **mala suerte la mía**_ _—_ djieron las dos al mismo tiempo y se hecharon a reir.

Que cosas tan ilógicas les pasaban solo por salir a beber

Pero gracias a ello se conocieron dos chicas, sin nada en común

Que por una noche de fiesta consigueron algo más que un ligue.

.

.

.

.

 _—_ _Ya son las 6 de la mañana_ _Y todavía no recuerdo nada_ _—_ cantaba Ana estridentemente en su departamento.

Habían pasado meses desde aquel despertar casual y apartir de ahi sigueron muchos más.

 ** _—_** ** _Ni siquiera conocia tu cara pero ahora amaneces aquí en mi cama_** ** _—_** le susurraba Elsa al oido. Detestaba esa canción, pero por aquella salida a la discoteca es que tenia una relación con la mujer de su vida.

* * *

 **Creo que puse algo de slash ímplicito espero y no les hartara la canción ;)**


End file.
